


Worthy

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Classic Kylux, Dom/sub Undertones, Hux is Not Nice, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, low-key praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: He imagined Hux getting fed up, ripping his fingers out and shoving in hard, grabbing Kylo’s hips bruisingly tight and fucking him mercilessly. Maybe he’d fist one hand in his hair, pulling Kylo’s head back enough to strain his neck. Or, even better, maybe he’d twist his arms behind his back and shove Kylo’s face into the mattress as he pounded him. It’d hurt. It’d be perfect.But that wasn’t how this worked. Maybe one day, if Kylo proved himself enough, he hoped, but not now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/146031104545) on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com) on tumblr:
> 
> "Anal sex where bottom Kylo does all the work - moving his hips, clenching/relaxing his muscles, etc - and Hux holds still and enjoys it. Position: Kylo on his hands and knees."
> 
> AKA hey look who finally got to use the 'Hux is not nice' tag!!

“If you want this, Ren, you’d better get to work,” Hux said, tipping his head in the direction of the nightstand, standing in front of the bed Kylo knelt on.

Kylo did want it. He hated how much he wanted it. He also hated that Hux _knew_ exactly how much he wanted it. But he knew by now to leave his pride at the door to Hux’s quarters. It had no place here other than to be steadily broken down, a process Hux took far too much pleasure in. Kylo was expected to serve, nothing more, and he also hated the way his cock throbbed and his chest tightened at the thought.

All the same, Kylo resisted the urge to scowl as he snatched the lube off the nightstand. He wasted no time in slicking a finger and reaching behind to work himself open, biting back any sounds that tried to crawl out of his throat. He kept his eyes on Hux, drinking in the flush of arousal on his face, the dilated pupils that watched Kylo’s every move even though his expression remained almost bored, and then down to the smooth, slightly freckled skin of his torso. Kylo bit his lip as his eyes trailed further to Hux’s spit-slick cock and shoved his finger in all the way at the memory of fucking his own throat on it while Hux watched on impassively.

“Turn around,” Hux ordered, causing Kylo to release his lip as he frowned; he’d comply, but it robbed him of the alluring sight of Hux’s body. “I want to watch.”

Kylo turned, removing his finger and ignoring the creeping feeling of being so very exposed as he bared his ass to Hux’s gaze, settling himself on hands and knees. No matter how many times they did this, Kylo didn’t think he’d ever get used to that. He slicked two more fingers, shoving the first one back in and pumping in and out until the sting abated enough that he could start on the second.

Two fingers in now and Kylo couldn’t resist curling them, rubbing at his prostate and letting a moan spill into the room. He wished he could see Hux. Was he staring disinterestedly, like he did so often? Or was he watching closely, his cock twitching with every lewd squelch from the lube, savouring Kylo prepping himself for what was to come, safe from being caught in the act of showing interest? Kylo could turn and look, could find out right now, but he didn’t want to break the illusion. The Hux in his head was always much more involved than the real one was when they fucked.

Kylo whimpered at the thought, shoving a third finger in probably too soon. But that didn’t matter. His patience was thinning and it wouldn’t be long before Hux’s did, too. He rubbed against his prostrate with every thrust of his fingers, moaning shamelessly now. He imagined Hux getting fed up, ripping his fingers out and shoving in _hard_ , grabbing Kylo’s hips bruisingly tight and fucking him mercilessly. Maybe he’d fist one hand in his hair, pulling Kylo’s head back enough to strain his neck. Or, even better, maybe he’d twist his arms behind his back and shove Kylo’s face into the mattress as he pounded him. It’d hurt. It’d be perfect.

But that wasn’t how this worked. Maybe one day, if Kylo proved himself enough, he hoped, but not now. Kylo pulled his fingers out, sighing at the loss. He heard Hux step forward and he spread his legs a little further to make room. This position wasn’t easy, but that was the idea, Kylo was sure. Hux liked watching him work for it, and the more difficult it was, the better. Kylo reached back blindly for Hux’s cock, holding it as he pushed back, lining up perfectly on the first try. They’d done this before, after all.

Kylo groaned at the press of Hux’s cock as it slipped inside, just this side of too much. Once the head was in, he took his hand back to the bed and pushed back steadily until Hux was fully seated inside. They both let out a sigh and Kylo let himself adjust for a few moments.

“Come on, Ren,” Hux said, sounding irritatingly composed when he was already balls deep. “Start moving.”

Kylo obeyed, rocking forward and back as best he could in this position. He clenched his muscles on the upstroke, letting them release as he pushed back. It was so much easier when Hux let Kylo ride him (best when he was facing Hux, could see the way his expression did in fact falter throughout the act), but that was saved for special nights, when he’d done exceptionally well. Even then, though, Kylo still had to do all the work.

He managed to build up a rhythm, forward and back, the sound of his ass hitting Hux’s hips audible in the room. Kylo’s pants rang out through the air, punctuated with little sounds of pleasure and effort. Hux was near silent, as always, but that just made Kylo push harder, increasing the pace as much as he could in the difficult position. He was sweating now, his whole body coated in a thin sheen.

“Is that all you’ve got, Ren?” Hux taunted, though he at least had the decency to sound breathless. “I know you can do better. You’re never going to come at this rate.”

Kylo redoubled his efforts, grunting with exertion. Hux was right; he was never going to come like this, and Hux wanted him to so he could feel it, Kylo knew that. Spreading his legs a little more, Kylo adjusted his position until Hux’s cock was nudging his prostate on every pass. He slammed himself back, clenched again as he pulled forward, and then repeated, crying out and feeling his orgasm finally start to build. It was maddening to keep up the pace like this, but fuck, he could never resist giving Hux what he wanted.

One of Kylo’s hands moved, of its own accord, towards his cock, but he forced it back to the bed, clenching his fingers against the sheet and making a desperate noise. He wasn’t allowed to touch his cock while he pleasured Hux. It always ruined his rhythm, so Hux had made it a rule that Kylo was only allowed to come from his cock and nothing else. The first and only time he’d broken the rule had led to him being kicked out, hard and loose and unsatisfied. Kylo pushed back harder at the memory and groaned in both frustration and arousal.

“That’s it, Ren,” Hux breathed as Kylo’s legs started to shake from the effort and his impending orgasm. “Almost there, aren’t you? Come for me. Let me feel you. Show me what you’re good for.”

Helpless to resist either Hux’s command or his hungry tone, Kylo slammed back and came with a loud moan, spurting ropes of come onto the bed. He worked himself through it, barely registering Hux’s gasp at the feel of his muscles clenching rhythmically under his shameless groans. There was a pause, Kylo stopping his movements to catch his breath, before he grit his teeth and starting rocking forward and back again. He wasn’t done, after all; his orgasm wasn’t the goal, wasn’t even for his own benefit, but just another pleasurable sensation for Hux to savour.

It was even harder now, Kylo’s body trembling and protesting every slide. He was struggling to keep a rhythm, swallowing his whimpers every time his ass hit Hux’s hips again, oversensitive nerves jangling with every slap of skin. And yet he continued; the sweetest prize was yet to come and Kylo Ren could endure far more than this.

Both too soon and not nearly soon enough, Kylo heard Hux’s telltale sharp inhale, and he pushed himself that much harder, eyes screwed shut, knowing he was almost there. Sure enough, a few rough back-and-forth’s later, Hux’s cock twitched, and Kylo slammed fully back just in time for Hux to come deep inside him with a moan – a real, true, _loud_ moan that made Kylo’s toes curl and his cock consider starting up all over again. Kylo clenched his muscles rhythmically as best he could to work Hux through it rather than moving again, wanting Hux’s release as deep inside him as he could have it.

They stayed like that, connected in the most intimate of ways, before Hux stepped back, pulling out and leaving Kylo bereft of all but the sticky seed inside him. He was sore, panting, and sweaty as shaky limbs brought him onto his back to collect himself for a moment. Hux was busying himself lighting a post-coital smoke, as he always did. Kylo stared at the ceiling, ignoring the faint smell of smoke, as he caught his breath.

He sat up to see Hux leaning against the dresser, face tipped up as he breathed out a grey-blue plume, slim, pale neck on display. Kylo stared for longer than he should have, watching the slight rise and fall of Hux’s chest when piercing green eyes caught him. Kylo looked away immediately, taking the hint and starting to gather his clothes.

“You’re improving, Ren,” Hux said, tone conversational. “I never thought you’d be up to the task, and yet you’re getting there.”

Kylo perked up at that, internally cursing himself for just how quickly he reacted. Hux stepped forward, expression neutral but eyes like a shark. Kylo’s heart sped up at just how much like prey he felt whenever Hux pinned him with that gaze.

“Keep this up and I might soon be able to say you’re quite good at it,” Hux continued, briefly petting Kylo’s hair in a way that was both obviously condescending yet delicious enough to make him shiver. “We’ll see if you continue that trend next week.”

With that, Hux turned away, striding nude to his refresher, and Kylo knew it was to shower – to clean every minute trace of Kylo from his skin – before he went to bed. That was his cue to get dressed and leave and go back to pretending nothing untoward ever happened between them.

And yet, on the way back to his own quarters, Hux’s words danced around Kylo’s head. Despite the patronizing tone, there was hope for him, and he was indeed getting better. He wanted more, had wanted everything he could think of back when they’d first started this, but Hux had told him he had to earn more, had to prove himself _worthy_ of it. Perhaps, Kylo thought, he was getting there, was getting to the point when the sultry promises of Hux’s flesh ceased to be empty. After all, surely Hux couldn’t string him along forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) too


End file.
